


[vid] the boy with the bubblegun

by kaydeefalls



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>for I am born to be what I must be</i>. An Erik vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] the boy with the bubblegun

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "The Boy With the Bubblegun", by Tom McRae  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?01x9443fu59vzcc) (.mov, 44 MB)

**Password:** erik

[the boy with the bubblegun](http://vimeo.com/26230867) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

  
LYRICS (Tom McRae):  
Welcome to the second reel  
Glad that you can make it  
We thought your fate was sealed  
It's not what we expected  
But you punch above your weight  
And you're stronger than you look  
And the ending's not the same  
They changed it from the book

I'm the boy with the bubblegun  
I'm taking aim  
I cannot hit to hurt  
Or cause you pain  
If words could kill  
I'd spell out your name

It's time to kill the king  
It's written in the scripture  
See what tomorrow brings  
Got to get a bigger picture  
So forgive me forgive me  
For I am born to be what I must be  
And I must be

The boy with the bubblegun  
I'm taking aim  
I cannot hit to hurt  
Or cause you pain  
If words could kill  
I'd spell out your name  
I'm the boy with the bubblegun  
The boy with the bubblegun

I'm the boy with the bubblegun  
With work to do  
If songs could kill  
This one's for you


End file.
